encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion
center|500px right|250px (Diffusion originale ; Automne 1995) Neon Genesis Evangelion (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン, Shin Seiki Evangerion, traduit littéralement L'Évangile du nouveau siècle) est une oeuvre japonaise de Hideaki Anno. Elle fut produite par le studio Gainax. Cette oeuvre se décline en plusieurs formats : un anime, différents mangas et différents films. Intrigue En l'an 2000, il y a quinze ans déjà, deux milliards d'êtres humains ont péri lors du Second Impact, une catastrophe planétaire qui a entraîné la fonte des flaches et submergé une vaste partie de la Terre. Aujourd'hui, en 2015, un calme étranger règne sur Tokyo-3. Les force de l'O.N.U. ont invité tous les habitants à se réfugier dans les abris, miliaires et scientifiques attendent nerveusement la confirmation du retour des Anges, ces créatures étranges qui semblent avoir été la cause du Second Impact. Pendant ce temps, Shinji Ikari, un jeune adolescent de 14 ans perturbé et introverti, erre à la recherche du colonel Misato Katsuragi, membre de la NERV, qui le doit conduire auprès de son père, avec lequel il n'a plus eu de contacts depuis trois ans. Une fois sur place, Shinji découvre que ce dernier veut le faire monter dans une sorte de robot géant afin de combattre les redoutables Anges… Personnages Pilotes d'EVA Shinji Ikari (doublé par Megumi Ogata) Agé de quatorze ans, Shinji est un adolescent qui s'est peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même suite à la mort de sa mère et au désintérêt total dont son père a fait preuve à son égard. Il est pourtant appelé à la NERV par ce dernier pour piloter l'EVA-01 et lutter contre les Anges. C'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de Misato, qui va le recueillir chez elle et au contact de laquelle il va petit à petit s'ouvrir aux autres. Shinji souffre du complexe du hérisson qui le pousse à refuser toute relation avec autrui de peur d'être blessé. C'est également le Third Children. Rei Ayanami (doublée par Megumi Hayashibara) Pilote de l'EVA-00, Rei est le First Children. C'est une jeune fille encore plus réservée et introvertie que Shinji. Elle ne parle jamais à personne et semble incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Il existe pourtant une personne capable de la faire sourire : il s'agit de Gendô Ikari, le père de Shinji, qui démontre beaucoup plus d'affection à Rei qu'à son propre fils. Ce qui ne manque pas d'ailleurs d'introduire une certaine tension dans la relation entre les deux jeunes gens. En fait, Rei dissimule un lourd secret qui explique ce manque apparent d'humanité… Asuka Soryu-Langley (doublée par Yuko Miyamura) Aussi extravertie que Shinji est renfermé, Asuka est le Second Children et la pilote de l'EVA-02. Fière, voire même orgueilleuse, elle ne supporte pas la défaite, surtout si c'est Shinji qui se montre le plus fort. Elle souffre d'un complexe évident de supériorité et n'a qu'une ambition : être la meilleure. Mais derrière l'exubérance du personnage se cachent des profondes blessures remontant à l'enfance. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des personnes les plus complexes de la série avec ses multiples facettes qui nous sont révélées au fil des épisodes. Tōji Suzuhara (doublé par ) Camarade de classe de Shinji et Fourth Children. Impulsif, il accuse Shinji d'avoir sévèrement blessé sa sœur lors du premier combat de l'EVA-01. Il est gravement blessé dans son Eva dès la première utilisation, massacré par l'Eva-01 de Shinji alors contrôlée par le Dummy Plug et qui est en "mode Berserk", tandis que l'Eva-03 (celle de Tôji) est parasitée par un Ange. Kaworu Nagisa (doublé par Akira Ishida) Il est le Fifth Children et aussi le 17e Ange. Kaworu est digne, intelligent, aimable, et vraiment convivial. Pendant son bref séjour à la NERV, il parvient à se lier d'amitié avec Shinji. Il a une brève conversation avec la déconcertante Rei Ayanami. Après un moment très intense de remise en question entre la fidélité à son nouvel (et seul) ami et sa mission de pilote, Shinji est invité par Kaworu à l'éliminer, pour le bien de l'Homme, tout en le remerciant de lui avoir fait comprendre ce qu'est l'âme et l'amour. Shinji finit par obtempérer, en reniant toutes ses croyances et tous ses sentiments. Il en gardera une rancœur totale pour son père qui l'a conduit à prendre cette décision. Personnel de la NERV Misato Katsuragi (doublée par Kotono Mitsuishi) Intelligente, drôle, sexy et de plus extrêmement compétente, Misato a rejoint la NERV dans le but de détruire les Anges et d'ainsi venger son père. Celui-ci a en effet été victime du Second Impact qui a tué toute l'expédition, envoyée en Antarctique, à l'exception de Misato. Traumatisée par cet évènement, la jeune Misato a mis du temps à s'en remettre et ce n'est qu'à l'université qu'elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle se montre très protectrice envers Shinji qu'elle a recueilli chez elle. Si sa vie professionnelle est parfaitement rangée, on ne peut en dire de même de sa vie personnelle…ni de son appartement ! Ritsuko Akagi (doublée par Yuriko Yamaguchi) Scientifique et responsable du Projet E. Elle supervise le programme de développement des EVAs et du super ordinateur MAGI. Fille de Naoko Akagi. Réservée. Amie de Misato et de Ryôji. Gendō Ikari (doublé par Fumihiko Tachiki) Commandant de la NERV et responsable du projet Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme. Il dirige les recherches sur les Anges. Personnage mystérieux, ses motivations le sont également. Il se montre froid vis-à-vis de Shinji, est plus attentionné pour Rei. Kōzō Fuyutsuki (doublé par Motomu Kiyokawa) Commandant en second de la NERV et homme de confiance de Gendô.Ancien professeur d'université, où il fit connaissance de Yui, alors son élève, et de Gendô. Ryōji Kaji (doublé par Kōichi Yamadera) Agent double. Travaille à la fois pour la NERV et les services de renseignements du ministère de l'intérieur japonais. Responsable du transfert d'Asuka, de l'EVA-02 mais aussi d'Adam depuis l'Allemagne jusqu'au Japon. Maya Ibuki (doublée par Miki Nagasawa) Opératrice au centre de commandement tactique de la NERV. C'est l'assistante de Ritsuko, à laquelle elle voue une grande admiration. Shigeru Aoba (doublé par Takehito Koyasu) Opérateur des communications au centre de commandement tactique de la NERV. Makoto Hyūga (doublé par Hiro Yūki) Chef opérateur au centre de commandement tactique de la NERV. C'est le bras droit de Misato. Il deviendra son confident à la mort de Kaji. Autres Kensuke Aida (doublé par Tetsuya Iwanaga) Camarade de classe de Shinji. Fasciné par les EVAs, il rêve de devenir pilote. Hikari Horaki (doublée par Junko Iwao) Camarade de classe de Shinji et déléguée de la classe. Yui Ikari (doublée par Megumi Hayashibara) Mère de Shinji. Élève brillante, elle a participé à la création des EVAs. Elle meurt lors de l'expérimentation de l'un d'entre eux. Naoko Akagi Mère de Ritsuko. Elle est la créatrice du super ordinateur MAGI qui gère la NERV. Ne supportant plus les manipulations venant de Gendô, elle se donne la mort. Pen Pen Pingouin d'eau chaude. Résultat d'une expérience scientifique dirigée par le père de Misato. Est le fidèle compagnon de cette dernière. Sa chambre est un réfrigérateur et il adore les bains chauds. Manga xxx Liste des épisodes Films Il existe deux séries de films. Première série Les deux films s'intitulent Death and Rebirth et The End of Evangelion et ce sont les conclusions à la série télévisée. La partie Death est un remontage, assez aléatoire, de la série TV. Ce remontage intègre plusieurs scènes inédites, qui ont été intégrées à l'anime dans sa version vidéo (sortie 2 ans après la première diffusion TV). La partie Rebirth n'est pas complète, car la Gainax n'a pas eu le temps de terminer leur projet (épisodes 25' et 26'). Il a alors été décidé de diffuser un premier film en mars, dans lequel serait montré un avant-goût du produit final (la partie Rebirth) et un autre film en été, qui serait cette fois la version complète. Pour The End of Evangelion, la NERV, le dernier rempart contre les Anges est assaillie par les militaires qui massacrent tout sur leur passage, Asuka mène un combat sans merci contre les neuf EVAs. Le monde se prépare à subir le Troisième Impact. Ce deuxième film est une fin complémentaire à l'anime. Sa première partie reprend la seconde portion du film Death and Rebirth. Le scénario du film est directement issu du script original prévu pour l'épisode 25 TV, qui avait été refusé à l'époque pour causes budgétaires et de censure. Rebuild of Evangelion C'est une tétralogie qui présente une version retravaillée et améliorée de l'anime. Hideaki Anno a voulu refaire l'anime pour lui redonner un souffle nouveau à l'anime. Il a pu ainsi développer comme il le souhaitait son anime. Les deux premiers films récapitulent le contenu de l'anime en l'améliorant notamment grâce aux images de synthèse. Il y a également de nouvelles scènes. Le troisième et quatrième films s'éloignent un peu de l'anime et proposent une nouvelle fin. Thèmes musicaux L'anime possède un véritable univers musical, propre à lui. Il a été composé en grande partie par Shiro Sagisu qui a d'ailleurs reçu le prix de Kobe Animation award pour son travail sur Evangelion. Il s'est inspiré de Ludwig van Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, Johann Pachelbel et George Frideric Handel. Pour la tétralogie Rebuild of Evangelion, il a travaillé avec l'orchestre philharmonique de Londres et a effectué l'enregistrement à l'Abbey Road Studios. Le thème d'ouverture est intitulé A Cruel Angel's Thesis (en japonais "Zankoku na tenshi no thesis ") interprétée par Yoko Takahashi. Le thème de fin est intitulé Fly Me to the Moon interprétée par Claire Littley. Animes de même genre *Bokurano, notre enjeu *Darling in the Franxx *DT Eightron *Dual *RahXephon *Silent Möbius *Sōkyū no Fafner *Sōsei Seiki Devadasy Source Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia Français Wikipedia Anglais Livret du coffret produit par Dybex et Sunrise, "Edition Gold". AniDB ANN Catégorie:Studio : Gainax Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Surnaturel Catégorie:Fantastique Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Ange Catégorie:Sanglant Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Modification génétique Catégorie:Tsundere Catégorie:Pingouin Catégorie:Classique Catégorie:Automne 1995